


An Average Guys Sleepover

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Homo Sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon throws a sleepover. It's not gay, jfc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Guys Sleepover

"Hey what are you doing, Friday?" Souda asked his red-headed buddy.   
"Well, Ibuki and Tsumiki are doing something that night so I'm alone." Leon said, trying to rush through his Geometry homework. "What are you doing?"  
"Uh, I ain't doing anything. What about you, Hagakure?"  
"Wah?" Their room mate said trying to wake up. "Oh just hanging out with my, uh girlfriend, right."  
"You don't have a girlfriend." Leon chuckled throwing his finished work in his backpack.  
"Do too! You guys don't know her I met her at camp!"  
"Why don't we watch Star Wars that night?" Souda asks, finishing his mythology homework.  
"We can invite Naegi." Leon suggests.  
"No, Hinata." Souda said.  
"I like the egg guy better." Hagakure said.  
"Niether!" A loud voice rang through the room. Apparently Ishimaru had heard everything they said. "No sleepovers are welcome in a school enviorment!"  
"Jesus, man. First Ibuki can't stay here now this? Come on we are all dudes." Leon fought back.  
"Are you guys..."  
"No it ain't like that!" Souda yelled.  
"Hmph. I stand by this. No sleepovers or spending the night in other people's room!" Ishimaru left.  
"Is he gone?" Hagakure asked.  
"I think so. So we will ask the ahoges to watch star wars?" Leon asked.

* * *

 

After the bell rang for the teens to leave World History, Souda stopped Hinata.   


"Yo, Hinata." Souda called.  
"Whatsup?" Hinata responded.  
"Leon, Hagakure, and I are watching Star wars this Friday, wanna watch it too?"  
"Is this like a gay sleepover?"   
"What no, just. Are you coming or not."  
"Sure, Saoinji wanted me to hang out with her, but that sounded awful. 

 

* * *

 

"Yo, Naeggi!" Hagakure called out to his little buddy.   
"Hagakure, I'm not an egg." Naegi responded.   
"No biggie. Hey do you want to watch Star trek with my room this Friday!"   
"I didn't think you guys liked that political Star Trek."   
"Yep the one with the lightsabers!"  
"Uh... I can come."   
"Sweet! There is going to be food and games and stuff."  
"Is this a gay thing."  
Souda screams from down the hall. "IT ISN'T GAY!"  


* * *

Everything was coming together. There was only one problem... Taka Ishimaru. It was up to Leon to get Taka away from the not gay sleepover. And the only way was to get Taka's not gay bro to distract him. 

"Mondo, yo." Leon said.  
"'Sup."   
"What are you doing Friday?" Leon asked.  
"Chihiro wanted to go look at puppies."   
"That's badass, look I need you to distract Taka so we can have friends over."   
"Is this a gay thing." As Mondo finished his question, he got a text from Souda.  
'ITS NOT A GAY TING!'  
"uh... Anyway, yeah, I can keep him busy, no homo." Mondo said.  
"Thanks, man. I owe ya!" Leon said leaving with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

As the grueling school week came to a close, it was finally Friday. Hagakure had gotten tons upon tons of junk food. Souda had borrowed some game systems from Nanami, and Leon got the original VHS copy of Star Wars. 

Naegi and Hinata arrived and placed sleeping bags in the room.   
"This isn't gay is it?" Naegi asked.  
"IT ISN'T FUCKING-" Souda hit his head.

 

* * *

 

Komaeda went to go look through Hinata's room to see he wasn't there.  
"Where's Hinata-kun?"   
Komaeda walked around searching for 'Hinata-kun'.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A girl with pink pigtails walked up to Komaeda.   
"Junko... I miss Hinata-kun."   
"What? Oh you two are fucking weird. He is with the Ultimate gaybos."   
"Hinata-kun?"   
"Go to Leon's room, ya twerp." 

Komaeda did what Junko said.

* * *

 

A knock was on the door as Obi-Wan began to duel Darth Vader. 

"I got it." Hagakure said. He opened the door to see Komaeda.  
"Are you Hinata-kun?" Hinata slammed the door.  
"Dear god, please help."  
"Hinata-kun are you in the gay sleepover?"  
"We aren't gay!" Souda yelled locking the door.

They finished Star Wars and Komaeda eventually gave up. 

"So are we just going to forget about Komaeda?" Naegi asked.   
"Yep, no more naeggi." Hinata said chugging down a glass of Mountain Dew.   
"I'm not an egg-"   
"So let's talk girls." Leon interrupted.   
"Dude, you have a girlfriend." Hagakure said.  
"So do you apparently." Souda said.  
"Yep, she is in our class."  
"Aren't you 21?" Hinata asked.  
"Try not to think about it." Naegi said.  
"Who is it?" Souda asked.  
"Hina!" Hagakure said.   
"You dog." Leon chuckled.   
"Your... You are 21 though..." Hinata said.   
"Don't make me get komaeda." Hinata remained silent.  
"Sonia digs me." Souda said with a smile.  
"You got that wrong!" Naegi yelled.  
Leon let out a chuckle.  
"Well what about you, egg." Souda responded with his arms crossed.  
"Kirigiri actually uh... Well... She sort of kissed me a few days ago." Naegi answered.   
"Details." Leon said.   
"Uh. Well it went like this." Naegi began.

"Makoto, I need to talk to you." She told me. I said okay and she took me to the laundry room. I tried to ask what she needed but, she grabbed my collar and planted a kiss on my lips. I don't remember much after that. But when she finished kissing me, she was really embarrassed.   
"That's sweet" Leon said.   
"I shared a story, you guys should too." Naegi said turning a bit red.   
"I got one of Nanami and I." Hinata said. 

So Nanami and I were on the beach. She had her DS with her, which was kind of weird thing for a date.   
"Hinata I finished my team, look." She told me.   
"Unowns? That team is weak to bug." I said   
"Read what they spell out." She said with a cute smile.   
"Okay. I, L O V E, U... Nanami." Before I could finish Nanami kissed me.   
  
"That's really cute Hinata-kun."   
"Get away from the door please."   
"So Hagakure, you and Aoi?" Naegi asked.   
"Hilarious story, listen." 

So Aoi and Sakura were exercising in the girls locker room, I was in the boys. I was eating a french toast grilled cheese with bacon sandwich from Dunkin Donuts. After I finished it I went to throw it away, Aoi saw my bag and begged if I had donuts. I had a few so I gave her a few. She had the biggest smile on her face. She told me thanks and I turned a bit red and told her no problem. Out of nowhere she hugged me. Then she left. The next day, she came up to me and said she thinks she has feelings for me. I told her my feelings and than we shared a little kiss.  
"You're... YOU'RE 21!" Hinata yelled.   
"Yeah, yeah, it is my turn now." Leon sat up.

Ibuki wanted me to come jam with her for a bit. I went to her room, and she was already playing guitar. I took out my bass and began to play with her. It was hella fun, after we were finished, she sat in my lap and we began to make out. We got interrupted by Ishimaru, who almost had a heart attack. 

Leon began to laugh, everyone else joined in.   
"Okay, I got one of me and Sonia." Souda began.

So Sonia was like "Oh souda ur muscles are so big and i love you."- Souda got cut off. 

"Nice try." Hinata said.  
"Yeah, nice try Souda." Komaeda said from behind the door."   
"Go away." Hinata said.   
"Hinata I found a screwdriver, here I cooooooooome."   
  
Souda drew the short straw and put his bed against the door so Komaeda wouldn't come in. 

 

Leon gave the sleepover a 4/5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the usual I got bored and I ain't so good at writing. This isn't a yaoi, jesus
> 
> I got the Nanami x Hinata from a danganfluffvoices on tumblr  
> http://danganfluffvoices.tumblr.com/post/76361173312/the-lost-language-of-love-hinata-x-nanami


End file.
